<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Una tartaruga ferita by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542678">Una tartaruga ferita</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Four Turtles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TMNT (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo si occupa sempre di Raffaello quando è ferito.<br/>Scritta sentendo: Nightcore Castle (Male version); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ub_9aLYmPIQ<br/>Scritta per Frida Rush. Prompt: Tmnt: "perché non mi dai mai retta?" Raffaello x Leonardo<br/>Ha partecipato alla Scrittura creativa del LUNEDÌ! Di Boys Love - Fanfic &amp; Fanart's World.<br/>Prompt: KARMA</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Four Turtles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Una tartaruga ferita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Una tartaruga ferita</p><p> </p><p>Un rivolo d’acqua scivolava lungo una delle tante tubature, ramificate sul soffitto delle fognature.</p><p>Leonardo stava in piedi davanti al fratello, steso nella sua amaca.</p><p>Raffaello chiuse gli occhi e fece un basso ringhio, mentre delle fitte si allargavano dal suo braccio ferito lungo tutta la parte sinistra del corpo. La sua pelle verde era ingrigita e i suoi occhi arrossati.</p><p>Leonardo gli deterse il sangue vermiglio.</p><p>Raffaello gemette, mentre il più grande lo disinfettava.</p><p>“Perché non mi dai mai retta?” lo rimproverò Leonardo.</p><p>Raffaello borbottò: “Questo dev’essere il <em>karma</em> che mi punisce per qualcosa. Non solo mi sono ferito, ma sei anche tu ad occuparti di me.</p><p>Questa è la vera sofferenza”.</p><p>Leonardo iniziò a disinfettarlo.</p><p>“Se non ti comportassi in modo così incosciente, non dovrei rimproverarti” lo richiamò.         </p><p>&lt; Il vero <em>karma</em> è che il fratello a cui sono più affezionato sia anche quello con cui litigo di continuo &gt; pensò.</p><p>Raffaello fece una smorfia.</p><p>“Inoltre se vuoi chiamo Donatello…” propose Leonardo.</p><p>Raffaello rispose: “Non ci pensare neanche. Lo sai che il sangue lo impressiona”. Chiuse gli occhi, mentre il più grande gli detergeva la fronte sudata.</p><p>“Michelangelo?” tentò nuovamente Leonardo, abbassando la voce.</p><p>Raffaello biascicò con un filo di voce: “Finirebbe per uccidermi per sbaglio”.</p><p>Leonardo finì di fasciarlo, vedendo che le bende bianche si sporcavano di sangue.</p><p>“Il maestro?” tentò un’ultima volta.</p><p>Raffaello ingoiò aria, si concentrò e con le ultime energie gli rispose: “Certo che sei proprio uno sfaticato”</p><p>“Per essere uno che non mi vuole tra i piedi mentre sta male, sembri fare di tutto per tenermi qui.</p><p>Dai, riposati, io resto al tuo fianco” lo rassicurò Leonardo.</p><p>Raffaello sorrise a fatica, cadendo nell’incoscienza.</p><p>Il rumore ritmico delle gocce d’acqua che cadevano continuò a risuonare nella stanza.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>